


Bugs Can't Climb

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: violence, character: blurr, character: drift, character: hotrod, character: springer, genre: action, genre: drama, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for competition_fun’s <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/35705.html">Totally Fubar’d Contest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs Can't Climb

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mech blood and description of damage  
>  **Notes:** Not really canon timeline compliant. =D

**Title:** Bugs Can’t Climb  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Drift, Blurr, Springer, Hot Rod  
 **Summary:** Written for competition_fun’s [Totally Fubar’d Contest](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/35705.html).  
 **Warnings:** Mech blood and description of damage  
 **Notes:** Not really canon timeline compliant. =D

 

**Bugs Can’t Climb**

 

Drift drove his swords deep into the insecticon that managed to scramble up, claws hooking in just right to the wall.

“’No, we’ll be fine up here. Bugs can’t climb.’”

Drift turned, optic ridge raised at Blurr’s complaining. “You’re whiny when injured.”

The racer’s optics narrowed, but the glare barely held any power. Blurr was busted up pretty good, light armor crushed in some spots from the bites he’d received. He had a broken strut in his leg, blood smeared across him from torn lines. It was the scent of energon that kept the Swarm’s attention on them. Blurr was dinner, and they were too hungry to just give up.

Luckily, Drift had managed to get them both up a wall and through a gap left by a broken balcony. The Swarm weren’t that bright, but they were determined. In another bit of luck, there weren’t _all_ that many of them, and each one of the few dozen that got too close ended up skewered by Drift.

That was about where their luck ran out though. Blurr’s comms were shot, and Drift wasn’t getting a response. He wiped off his blade, glanced out at the insecticons below, then moved to check on Blurr again. He’d patched the worst of the bleeding lines, but his kit didn’t have enough in it, and Blurr’s subspace wasn’t capable of opening.

“Try them again?” Blurr asked, ire gone already.

Drift nodded, ignoring the hint of fear he heard in the racer’s voice. // _Drift to Springer._ //

There was a squelch of static, then finally a response. // _Drift! The frag are you?! You seen Blurr? We can’t get him on comms either._ //

// _I’ve got Blurr,_ // Drift replied, looking down at the insecticons climbing over one another below.

There was the sound of an impatient sigh over the comm. // _Sit rep._ //

// _Tarfu,_ // Drift said.

// _Tar- What?_ //

Drift grinned, thinking the mechs that had been on Earth had picked up some of the best things. // _Things are really fragged up._ //

There was a pause. // _Well that’s just fragging adorable. I’m so glad you chose now to grow a sense of humor. Transmit your location, and we’ll come as soon as we can._ //

// _As soon as you can?_ // Drift asked. // _Blurr’s wounded. As soon as you can really needs to be soon. Got the Swarm blocking us in here and they’re slagged that I stole their snack._ //

Another pause, but when he spoke, Springer’s voice lacked the irritation. // _Soon as we can, Drift. Hold ‘til then._ //

The comms cut, and Drift did as told. He borrowed Blurr’s spare blaster and shot at the insecticons down below, until they displayed some scary intelligence. He didn’t realize it at first with them all milling around, but they were moving their dead to the bottom of the wall, using the bodies to get higher.

Drift stopped helping them, and only killed the ones that managed to reach his level.

“We’re kinda fragged, huh?” Blurr asked, voice rasping.

“They’re coming,” Drift said, crouching by the racer to check on him. His comms crackled.

// _Springer to Drift._ //

Drift grinned, speaking out loud so Blurr could hear as well. “// _We were just talking about you guys._ //”

// _Yeah, that’s great. What’s the situation?_ //

“// _Susfu,_ //” Drift said, and Blurr snickered himself into a coughing fit.

// _Drift…_ //

“// _Still fragged up._ //”

A new voice popped up on the comms. // _Hey, Drift!_ // Hot Rod said. // _Ain’t forgot you two, it’s just totally fubar’d here too. Jump shuttle’s being stupid, but we’re working on it. Lots of bugs there?_ //

“// _Enough of the fraggers to keep it interesting,_ //” Drift said with a laugh.

Blurr’s helm tipped in curiosity.

// _Us too,_ // Hot Rod said cheerfully.

// _Go shoot something, Hot Rod,_ // Springer huffed. // _Drift, we’ll be there as soon as we can. Tell Blurr to stay alive._ //

“// _Springer says to stay alive,_ //” Drift said to Blurr with the comm still open.

“Tell him I’m dented and not happy about it.”

“// _He said ok. What about me?_ //”

Springer’s confusion was almost palpable over the comm. // _What about you?_ //

“// _I’m hurt, Springer. Don’t you want me to stay alive too?_ //”

Blurr coughed his way through another laugh while Drift took a shot at the insecticon that’d managed to get up the wall. The line closed with a click, and Drift looked down at Blurr. “He hung up on me.”

Blurr grinned, reaching up to pat Drift’s shoulder. “Some mechs just don’t know how to handle a crush. He’ll come around.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**

  
[](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=compfun05-12_2nd.png) [](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=TotallyFubardBannerResized.png)


End file.
